Who am I?
by melgirl1778
Summary: She never fit in as a princess because she didn't have powers, or did she... Now she must learn to use them and protect the balence. summary is bad but the story is Great!
1. secret powers

Who am I?

I am starting a new story because I have been thinking of this plot for a while. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but I will soon.

Sappirem0i is helping me write this story also!

Background…

Keira knows who her parents are and the story starts when she is 16. 16 is the year she finds out her destiny.

Disclaimer – I don't own the winx club, but I own my made ups.

XxXxXx

Keira Walked down the halls of the palace in the kingdom of light, to day was her birthday and her mother has requested her presence. As she walked she started to wonder about her father, she never knew who He was, and her mother never talked about him. It was like a secret everyone knew but herself.

Although she was a princess, she was always lonely. Other princess would always make fun of her because she didn't have powers, all princesses were supposed to have powers, so she didn't fit in.

Meanwhile…

The Queen of the princess of light was sitting on her throne, she was waiting for her daughter to arrive. The Queen thought 'It was time for her to start her destiny. Keira never fit in, but she never knew why, not it was time for her to learn, but I can only help, she must learn on her own.' A guard interrupts her "The king of the Kingdom of Darkness has arrived.

"Welcome my love." The queen stands up and hugs the king. "It has been so long."

"The time has come, Keira must Get her powers, my only concern, is do we send her to Cloud Tower or Alfea?"

"I believe Alfea is the right Choice, They will welcome her and help her find her powers."

The Guard enters again, "The princess has arrived."

"My daughter, there has been something we have kept from you, you really do have powers, they were taken away from you until the day you were to turn 16, and that is today. In two days you will attend Alfea this year as a Jr."

Keira thinks, 'I have never had powers, what was she talking about, and why was the King of the kingdom of darkness there, he was the enemy.'

"Honey, I know this is a shock, but I can not tell you any more, when you were born I made a promise to the universe, But maybe this will help. Honey, this is your father, we love each other, but because of our position we could not be together."

Keira runs out the door to her room after hearing this. 'How could the never tell me. How could they! I won't go to Alfea!' She cried herself to sleep

In her sleep…

A voice… "Now it is time for you to start your destiny, you must go study your powers, the future of the universe depends of you."

Keira woke up sweating.

XxXxXx

It's short, but hopefully good!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lunch

I am sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I am not ditching it!

I didn't get any reviews when I updated my other story, it made me sad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Alfea…

It was a sunny Saturday and the Winx Club were out enjoying there day off. They were in downtown magix meeting the boys for the first time since summer. (This takes place in there 3rd year, I know season 3 just started, but this will be my own version of it. I am going to have a sequel that will cross over with sailor moon. It might cross over a little during the story also.)

Stella starts the conversation as they sit down to eat lunch at a little café. "Hey bloom! How was your summer?"

"mine was great, I went home for the first 2 weeks, but then sky asked me to visit him and his family on ekrelion please tell me how to spell"

Sky was trying his hardest not to blush.

"We spent almost the whole summer together! It was so romantic. Then I went back home to earth to see my parents one last time before I came back to alfea. How was you summer?

Stella looks ant Brandon before spilling about her summer. "Well… After a couple of weeks back home, my parents asked me if there was any boys in my life, I told them about Brandon and they said he should come over to visit. We also spent the whole summer together, but my parents are still upset about him not being royalty."

Musa comes in to the conversation. "Sound like fun! I spent the summer touring with my dad. We went to a lot of cool realms! What did you do layla? Any thing interesting?

"I spent my summer arguing with my parents. But the times I got away I spent with the pixies!"

"Oh my god! I almost forgot! I can't wait to see the pixies! I was so sad when we found out the pixies had to go back to there village, when will we be able to see them?" flora replies.

"Yes, although I have kept in touch through email, I am most looking forward to seeing digit." Tecna enters the conversation also.

Layla answers, "They are coming in next week to spend the year with us at alfea! Speaking of alfea, did you guys hear about the new fairy that is coming! She just found her powers. She is sorta like you bloom."

Tecna sits up with interest. "Really, I thought all fairies received there powers at an early age."

"I heard about that too. I find it weird, maybe we should keep an eye on her!" bloom also sat up.

While all of this is happening the guys are sorta in there own little world talking about what they did over the summer.

Stella stands up like she did not listen to a word they were saying and states "Lets Go Shopping!"

The girls groan but all stand up agreeing to go shopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now! Please REVIEW!


	3. First Day

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got sick and school and stuff. The chapter is going to be Keira's first day at Alfea!!!!

Keira's POV

She walked up to the beautiful pink and blue castle. Part of her was excited, but part of her hated it. It was like she had a duel personality. She went through the clearish, gates and was greeted by 2 people. One had short grey hair with a purple suit on. She looked friendly and kind. The other had shoulder length blown hair and was wearing some sort of a blue suit. She had a look that made me afraid of her. They introduced themselves as Ms Faragonda and Ms. Griselda.

The nasty one then asked "Name and kingdom?"

"I'm Princess Keira from the light kingdom"

They both looked up after I said that. "You will be staying in the dragon fire wing, dorm number 12."

I started walking to the castle when someone called to me, it was Ms. Faragonda. "Keira, I would like you to see me in my office today after lunch, its nothing bad don't worry."

"ok." I noticed a group of girls walk in behind me. I thought I heard there dorm room the same as mine, so I decided to wait for them, it couldn't hurt to make friends while I am here. "Hi! My name is Keira, I am the Princess of The light kingdom."

"Hey! My name is Princess Stella of Solaria, and my power comes from the sun and moon. I like you since of style!" she is wearing an orange mini skirt and a green tie up top, she has long blond hair.

I was wearing a black mini skirt, with a halter tight blue midriff shirt, my hair was half up. I have long blonde hair with lowlights. "Thanks! I like yours to."

"Hi, mine name is Bloom. I come from earth, but I was born on Sparks. Bloom is wearing blue pants with stars on the bottom and a blue shirt with yellow sleeves. Her hair is a fiery red color.

"Hey, so you are the long lost princess of Sparks! And keeper of the Dragon Fire! That is so amazing!"

"My name is Layla. My powers is over liquid. I am the princess of Tides." She has on green cargo mini skirt and a pink tank top with a blue design on it. She also has on pink leg warmers. Her hair is dark brown and is half up.

"It a pleasure to meet you. My name is Flora. I have the power over plants. I am the princess of The 5th Moon of Marigold. She has a fluffy green top and a pink skirt with strawberries on it. Her hair is light brown with a few blond highlights.

"Hello. I am Tecna and have the power of technology. I come from the Brainery Galaxy." Tecna has on a green and purple jump suit. Her hair is short and pink.

"What's up! I'm Musa, and have the power of music! I am the Princess of the Harmonic nebula." Musa is wearing a red one sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans. Her hair is up in two pigtails and is a blackish color.

"That's cool; it's nice to meet all of you guys! You all seem so powerful! I do not know what my power is yet."

Then bloom asks, "What dorm are you in?"

"I am in the dragon fire wing, dorm 12."

"Hey that's with us!" Stella states.

"Let's go!" The 7 start to walk to there new dorm for the year excited for what awaits for them this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its not that long, sorry only 2 pages. I will try to update next week, and my other stories as well!

PLEASE REPLY!!! IT HELPS ME POST FASTER!!!


End file.
